The invention concerns a furniture fitting for mounting a front panel to a drawer frame member, comprising a fastening device for the front panel, the device being associated with the drawer frame member, and a connecting element which can be mounted to the front panel and which has mounting elements, in particular dowels, for fastening to the front panel. The connecting element can be fastened releasably and in particular adjustably in position to the fastening device, and has a first portion and a second portion spaced in relation to the first portion in the mounted position. The invention further concerns a drawer having such a furniture fitting and an article of furniture having a furniture carcass and such a drawer.
The most widely varying technical procedures are already known in the field of mounting front panels to a drawer container, in particular a frame member. In most cases, such a furniture fitting comprises, on the one hand, a connecting element which is associated with the front panel and which remains on the front panel even in the removed condition of the latter. On the other hand, the furniture fitting has a fastening device which is associated with the frame member and to which the connecting element mounted to the front panel is connected. In most cases, arranged in the region of the furniture fitting are adjusting elements which permit direct or indirect positional displacement of the front panel in relation to the frame member.
A furniture fitting of that kind is known from AT 509411 A1 which is published after the relevant date. In particular the structure shown in FIG. 16 in that specification shows a two-part connecting element mounted separately to the front panel. A disadvantage with that configuration is that the respective portions of the connecting element are respectively connected only to a holding projection on the front panel so that they can be relatively easily turned and thus the orientation of the two portions of the connecting element relative to each other is not in conformity with the orientation required for fastening to the actual drawer. In addition, with this construction, stockkeeping is quite complicated and expensive as two mutually different portions have to be kept in stock separately from each other and have to be appropriately correctly associated upon production of the furniture fitting.